redditguitarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Guitar Resource Guide
A pre-guide note To get the most out of this Guitar Resource Guide it would help if you: *Have a Guitar *Have Google search skills *Be self motivated! It is a slow learning curve and can be frustrating at times.. but keep going! *Revise what you find over and over To the guide! Things to acquire *'A tuner', this is essential as it keeps the guitar sounding in great pitch. BONUS = Being able to tune your guitar by ear (but for now and important times, such as before a performance, you can't go wrong with a digital tuner). *'A Metronome', one of the most useful tools you will come across. When starting out/practicing it helps build your natural rhythm for the future so you can keep in time when playing to a backing track or with another guitarist for example. Online Metronome *'Guitar Pro / Tux Guitar' Guitar Pro offers more than TuxGuitar such as an more aesthetically pleasing interface and a few more features but essentially the two applications do the same job of being notation programs. Why is this awesome? You can note down your own riffs and download files in the Guitar Pro format from Ultimate-Guitar of songs and albums which shows the music in both tabulature and standard notation. Other advantages include being able to compose MIDI songs and slowing it down to learn the music at a slow tempo before you play it full speed. LINKS: TuxGuitar Guitar Pro Category:http://www.guitarlessons365.com/ Category:Free guitar lessons by professional guitarist and guitar teacher, Carl Brown. He uses a combination of written pdf tutorials and youtube videos. Very clear, very knowledgable, and very helpful. This guy's great. The Essential Resources How To Play Guitar XL This website is awesome. If you want to be great at playing the guitar, use this website. It gives you the basic theory you need to get started on the beautiful instrument, learn scales and even write songs, and it's all laid out for you neatly and simply for free, so there's no excuse not to use it. It is updated regularly with new posts once or twice a week. Justin Guitar It would be incredibly difficult to find a better (largely) free guitar education website. Justin Sandercoe has hundreds of video lessons taking you from the moment you unpackage that beauty of a new guitar to when you are wielding that axe with skill and precision. It's a great idea to start with his beginner's course, but feel free to skip around if a real interesting technique catches your eye. Steve Vai's 30 Hour Workout WafflesWaffles being the good guy he is, uploaded this important workout routine to his mediafire account for fellow guitarists and musicians to make use of. Finger exercises are some of the most important yet frustrating things you will ever have to do as a guitarist. These will help fight the steep learning curve for co-ordination, speed and dexterity. Guitar Pro 6 Software Guitar Pro is a really useful software, that allows you to edit, visualize and share tabs. It offers lots of tools that make learning songs faster (scale-validating tool, tuner, metronome, guitar fretboard), and is also good for tabbing out your own songs. All Guitar Chords.com This is pure gold, I recommend that you spend a couple of hours on this website to see how awesome it is. Jazz Guitar.be Lessons Probably more useful for those who have already grasped the basics, goes over some of the more applicable areas of music theory such as throwing 7th chords into your playing as an example. It also explains all the 'difficult stuff you never understood' like modes etc. Andrew Wasson This guy is a god. Bookmark this, even homepage it if you fancy! He offers online guitar theory lessons, technique lessons, podcasts and information about the music business. William Russo - Composing Music This .pdf book is helpful for writing tighter, more memorable melodies and music. If you feel like your songwriting needs the extra oompf then give this a read. 4shared archive of Music Books TONS of music books, ready to download. What else can I say, you've hit the jackpot. There you go! Thanks for reading, I hope its helpful. Thanks to: *waffleswaffles - for some of the guide + the mediafire links. Category:http://www.guitarlessons365.com/ Category:Free guitar lessons by professional guitarist and guitar teacher, Carl Brown. He uses a combination of written pdf tutorials and youtube videos. Very clear, very knowledgable, and very helpful. This guy's great. Important Community Added Resources If this guide is missing something or you have an useful resource, feel free to add to this section here! Please format your addition in the same way I have done, for easier reading. Add you Reddit username to the end if you feel like it. Warren Lain - YouTube Being a big fan of Radiohead, I've found this guy extremely helpful in teaching me how to play so many of their songs. - KidB91 Dansm's Guitar Chord Theory "Really helpful" - SunKing Tab Library.com "Also free, with not only on songs on Ultimate-Guitar" - studentengineer Transcribe! "I recommend this application, it lets you change the speed, tuning, EQ etc. I use it all the time" - Dawsie Giesen Interactive Online Tuner "I have noticed that when I'm tuning a guitar, tightening a string will drop the pitch on strings that I had previously tuned. This happens to a less and less degree, the smaller the adjustment but it still happens a bit. I overcame it by using a tuner (link above) that automatically cycles through the 6 strings at a speed I select. I just keep making minor adjustments until I can get through all 6 without needing to make any further adjustments and have them sound perfect" - Ra__ Audacity "Free recording program that's quite simplistic; also a valuable resource for learning and transcribing songs. I'm not sure if Transcribe! is significantly better or not, but Audacity allows you to do similar things, and for free." -ITalkToTheWind Voice Trap "A plug-in that works in Audacity; it allows you to isolate any sounds that are panned left, right, or centre in a stereo recording. Extremely useful for transcribing in certain situations. The freeware version has limitations, but is still helpful." -ITalkToTheWind vanderbilly.com "Thousands of very detailed video lessons. Everything from shred to classic rock to whiny emo rock. Lots of stuff I haven't been able to find elsewhere." - DuctTapeRiot DragonGuitar.com Features a cool virtual guitar to help you learn scales and chords and also a free guitar guide book. Category:http://www.guitarlessons365.com/ Category:Free guitar lessons by professional guitarist and guitar teacher, Carl Brown. He uses a combination of written pdf tutorials and youtube videos. Very clear, very knowledgable, and very helpful. This guy's great.